


Hidden

by MysticPuma



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPuma/pseuds/MysticPuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been posing as useless MJN captain Martin Crieff for 2 years now. Finally, the day comes when Mycroft tells him it's safe to come out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden

"'Morning, Martin." Douglas said, as said pilot entered the flight deck. "Ready for today's trip to Australia?" he asked, his voice dripping with mock enthusiasm.

"Overjoyed…" Martin replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Lack of sleep?"

"Attics aren't _great_ for getting sleep, Douglas…" Martin retorted. Douglas just shrugged. He'd never slept in an attic room, and therefore wouldn't know. "How long 'til take-off?"

"Half an hour." Douglas muttered. Martin sighed, slumping into his chair and pulling out a mobile. For his lack of money, it was shockingly expensive looking. "I've never seen that phone before."

"It's a bit of a keepsake." Martin muttered. Douglas stared at the Blackberry Bold 9700. He sighed and went back to reading his book. Martin turned the phone over in his hand. He always had it, he always kept it charged. He often got it out halfway through a flight as a comfort… Yet Douglas hadn't noticed it?

Suddenly, the impossible happened. The thing he'd been waiting for for the better part of two and a half years. The thing that shook him to the core…

He received a text.

Douglas looked up at the noise the phone made, then decided to ignore it and lowered his head again.

Martin turned away from his co-pilot. His stomach twisted in confused happiness. He stared at the screen, trying to stop the tears in his eyes:

_It's finally safe. MH_

He was free…

Martin was… No. Martin wasn't real. _Sherlock_ was free.

He didn't realise how long he was staring at the phone, because Douglas was suddenly reminding him to do the walk-around. He nodded, shoving the phone into his pocket and walking out of the flight-deck.

He found that the walk-around cleared his head. He could think better once they were in the air. Maybe Douglas would have a new word-game today. Or Arthur would bumble in and cause some form of hilarity. He settled himself in for the flight. It was a holiday flight today. Obviously they were all trying to escape the horrendous weather that had Britain over-turned. Thankfully, they were taking off in one of the dry spells, and once in Australia there was a guarantee of sun.

Soon enough, they were in the air.

"Everything alright, Martin?"

"Hm? Oh yes, fine. Just haven't had my coffee yet…"

"Ah, of course." Douglas muttered. Right on cue, Arthur was at the door with two cups of coffee. The pilots gladly took them. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Arthur." Sherlock said, with a smile.

"No problem, Skip! No problem, Douglas!" Arthur said with a grin, before he turned and left.

About half an hour into the flight, Douglas groaned. Sherlock reacted just the same.

"Oh great. That's just great…" Sherlock murmured. "A thunder-storm, JUST what we need."

"I'll steer, you announce." Douglas said. Sherlock sighed and nodded.

He pressed the button and spoke: "Hello, this is your captain. Due to a thunderstorm up ahead, we may be arriving late at our destination. We apologise for any inconvenience." He let go of the button.

In the seating area, a man looked up at the sound of the captain's voice. So familiar… But it couldn't be.

Sherlock slumped in his chair.

"What's the expected delay time?" he asked. Douglas shrugged.

"That depends how big the storm is…" he muttered. Sherlock sighed exasperatedly. He hated thunderstorms. They made flying so difficult. It also made flying boring, because it meant Douglas had to focus on steering, and that left Sherlock with very little to do… It let him think. Not always a good thing. His mind was a little rusty from lack of work, but he often kept it sharp by doing a quick walk around to deduce a few passengers. Nobody recognised him without the deer-stalker. Besides, he'd dyed his hair ginger. It had faded to a ginger-ish brown now, but having had it cut, he still didn't look much like Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective anymore.

"You okay for a while?" he asked. Douglas nodded. "Cool." He said, pushing himself out of his chair. He went through the galley, where Arthur was attempting to find the food for that day. "Arthur… do you need any help?"

"No, don't worry, Skip! I've still got about an hour until lunch, mum said so!" Arthur replied cheerily. Sherlock chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it." He said, going past the toilets, both of which were in use, and walking through into the passenger area. He walked slowly, but not too slow. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He glanced around. They had about ten passengers today… he could see eight, and the others were in the toilets.

A small family were near the front. The parents were watching the in-flight entertainment system, which was showing early Doctor Who episodes. They'd been married for a long time, comfortable with each other, one of those lucky couples who still loved each other deeply after years. Their son was around fourteen. Sherlock shuddered at the memory of Keiran… This boy was very different though… On his DS, playing a pokemon game, and ignoring his parents' existence.

There was a business man, in a suit similar to what Mycroft might wear. Must be on a business trip… some kind of banking job he assumed. Finally, a group of four girls at the back, giggling amongst themselves. Sherlock sighed inwardly as he realised they were giggling about him…

"He's so cute." One of them whispered. Sherlock felt like saying _'I can hear you, you know.'_ But if John had taught him anything, it was that saying that would be classified as 'not good'.

Sherlock paused for a moment. That coat… On the middle seat… It couldn't be. Could it?

He forced himself to get to Carolyn at the back of the plane.

"Get boring on the flight deck, Martin?"

"Thunderstorm."

"Ah." She immediately understood. He'd left Douglas to steer them around it, but that meant boredom. "That would be why you've decided to pay me a visit then…"

"I suppose so." He said. Carolyn sighed. "You bored as well?"

"Very."

"Carolyn… Have you got the passenger roster?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm? Why?"

"I was just curious who we have today…" he lied. Actually, he wanted to find out if a certain blogger was on the flight…

"Well I gave them to Arthur… Ask him." Carolyn said.

"Sure, thanks." He said, returning to the galley. "Arthur, have you got the passenger roster?" he asked.

"Uh…no? I don't know… Maybe. I'll look for it!" he said.

"No no! Do the lunch first, Arthur. I'll come back later." Sherlock cried quickly, patting Arthur's shoulder and smiling.

"Oh, okay Skip!"

Sherlock sighed and returned to the flight deck, where Douglas was still focused on the sky… It took another hour to finally get back on the original flight-path. Finally, they turned GERTI back to auto-pilot and Douglas relaxed back into his seat.

"Thanks for that, Douglas." Sherlock said with a smile. Douglas nodded.

"I am the better pilot." He said, grinning. Sherlock scowled.

"Just because you get paid…" he muttered.

"No, because I didn't take seven attempts to pass my test." Douglas jibed. Sherlock growled.

"So what!" he cried.

"Stressed, are we?"

"What? N-no… I just… I don't like it when you rub in the fact that it took so long…" Sherlock muttered. It was the only thing he'd ever been bad at. But that had just made him determined to do it. Thus the "man-with-a-van" job to actually make money… He hadn't lied about his salary, or his other job… or his living conditions. He _had_ lied about his father leaving the van to him. It had been a present from Mycroft… A cheap present, but a present none the less. He settled into his seat, and reclined a bit.

"Want to try the travelling lemon today?" Douglas asked with a cheeky grin.

"Only if you don't put it on my hat again…" Sherlock muttered. Douglas chuckled.

"Alright."

"Swear on it."

"Okay, I promise I won't tape a lemon to your hat." Douglas said. Sherlock laughed. "What?"

"That just sounded so funny." He said, with another laugh. Douglas sighed.

"Anyway… Here's the lemon. I'll hide it first." He said, holding up the lemon.

"Hold it! I've got to get Carolyn up to the flight-deck first."

"Ah yes! Otherwise she'll see where I put it." Douglas said. Sherlock nodded, and pressed the intercom.

"Could Carolyn come up to the flight-deck please?" he asked. "I repeat, could Carolyn please come to the flight-deck?" he announced. A few moments later, Carolyn was in the doorway.

"What have you done now?" she asked sternly.

"Carolyn! I haven't done anything!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"We're playing the traveling lemon." Douglas announced.

"Oh goodie!" Carolyn said. "Who's going first?"

"I'm hiding, you're finding." Douglas said, and he left the flight-deck.

"I'm not as useless as you might think, Carolyn…" Sherlock muttered. Carolyn gave him a look. "No, really." He said. Carolyn still didn't look convinced. There was only one way he could convince her he wasn't useless… But could he really reveal who he was so soon? No… He should wait. Keep up the pretence a little longer… He suddenly felt a little sad. He was going to miss being Martin… Just then, Douglas returned.

"The lemon is in play." He said. Carolyn grinned, and left to find it. Douglas was horrified when she returned a few minutes later.

"Really, Douglas? Under the seat of the teenage girls? Try and have a little imagination…" she muttered.

"Bugger…"

Sherlock chuckled.

"Alright, Martin. Your turn to find it." She said. Sherlock nodded and left the flight deck. He entered the passenger area, and froze. His heart stopped. It was him. He could already see the lemon... Carolyn was no better at this than Douglas. But that didn't matter. It was next to him. It was under that familiar coat. Sherlock forced his legs to move him forward slowly. What should he say? Hello? No… Sorry? No…

"John…" he settled for. John Watson started and looked up from his book.

"Can I help you?" he asked. "Oh! Are you the captain?" he didn't recognise him… Of course. The hair, the hat… But it was different. Other people hadn't known him…

"Yes, uh… Sorry. I just… needed to retrieve this…" he muttered, snatching the lemon quickly. John frowned.

"A… lemon?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"We get bored." Sherlock said. "Very bored…"

John chuckled.

"My friend used to get bored… You… You remind me of him…" John muttered, with a confused frown. "What's your name?"

"Captain Martin Crieff… At your service." He said, removing his hat and bowing a little. Please please _please_ … He _had_ to recognise him…

"You really do look like him… Except you're hair's a bit different…"

Oh for goodness' sake. He sighed. Give him time… It's been two years.

"Anyway… I have to hide this for Douglas to find…" Sherlock muttered, walking away and hiding the lemon. That was it. He felt fake. He had to tell someone… He'd tell Douglas. Yes. No. Douglas would mock him… Tough. He trusted Douglas.

It didn't take Douglas long to find the lemon. This time, though, he hid it well, so Carolyn was gone a while.

"Douglas…" Sherlock muttered.

"Yes, Martin? Is something wrong?"

"Well, no… yes… I guess."

"Please don't confess you love me, or something…" Douglas joked. Sherlock scowled.

"This is serious, Douglas." He said.

"Sorry, _sir_."

"Douglas."

"Ok, ok, sorry."

"Douglas, my name isn't really Martin." Sherlock said. He braced himself for the string of mocking comments, but they never came… "Did you hear me?"

"Yes… I did." Douglas said. "And I know."

"WHAT!"

"I'm one of the world's smarter people, Mar- well… I remember things, and a little hair-dye can't fool me… Sherlock Holmes." Douglas said.

"You- you knew…?"

"I've always been a huge fan of Mr Watson's blog… And therefore you. I'm not stupid. I knew who you were from the start…" Douglas explained. Sherlock stared at him, but then Carolyn came in.

"Your turn, Martin!" she called. Sherlock blinked and nodded, leaving the flight deck. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, Carolyn. Everything is fine." Douglas said.

Sherlock took his time through the galley… Douglas had known this whole time? But _how_! And how come Douglas knew, and he was just a fan… but John, his _best friend_ , didn't? Sherlock sighed. It seemed Carolyn thought it smart to hide the lemon in a similar place so he'd rule it out. He went over to John again.

"It seems she thinks I'll rule out this area because she hid it here last time… How very idiotic." Sherlock said, slipping into his old tone of voice as a heavy hint to John, who looked up again and laughed.

"Well, why don't you try a similar trick?" John suggested. Sherlock chuckled, placing the lemon so it was under John's seat.

"I just did." He said, leaving again. Come _on_ John. You're better than this…

He returned to the flight deck.

"Really, Carolyn? The same place as last time?" he teased. Carolyn scowled.

"Darn, I thought that was a good one!" she cursed. Douglas chuckled, leaving to find the lemon again. He didn't take long. Again, Carolyn took forever.

"She keeps hiding it near him, doesn't she?" he asked. Sherlock looked down.

"Yes… I didn't realise he was on this flight at first." Sherlock said. Douglas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What was the text about, Sherlock…?" he asked.

"It was my brother, Mycroft… He was telling me it was safe."

"Safe?"

"To reveal my identity… Moriarty's web is diminished."

"Moriarty… I knew he was real." Douglas muttered. "I couldn't believe when they called you a fake. The fact you were alive, hell, working with me… that proved you weren't to me. But why did you have to hide?"

"Because if I was alive, they would have killed John."

Silence reigned until Carolyn returned.

"Alright, Douglas! I've looked everywhere! WHERE IS IT!"

Douglas and Sherlock both burst into laughter. "I thought you were an expert at this game, Carolyn! Sh- Martin's doing better than you!" Douglas exclaimed. Sherlock shot him a grateful look for his cover-up. Carolyn sighed.

"Martin try and find it." She muttered. Sherlock sighed, exchanging a look with Douglas, who nodded. He stood and left the flight deck.

He didn't look for the lemon… He went straight to John.

"She didn't hide it around me again, did she?" John asked. Sherlock shook his head.

"No, she can't find it, so she forfeited her go… I have to find where Douglas put it now." Sherlock muttered.

"Oh. He's good isn't he? He's the one who hides it for her, right? She always has trouble." John said. Sherlock chuckled.

"Have you seen it?"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"I suppose. I've never cared for rules… Rules are boring." He said. Come _on_ John, that was the biggest hint I could give you without _shouting_ it… John just chuckled and turned back to his book. He sighed. There was only one thing for it… He forgot about the lemon, and hurried back to the flight deck.

"You couldn't find it either?" Carolyn asked.

"I wasn't trying to find it…" Sherlock muttered.

"He still didn't…?" Douglas started. Sherlock shook his head. "Wow…"

"May I?" Sherlock asked, pointing at the button to address the passengers.

"By all means." Douglas said. Carolyn frowned in confusion. "Prepare to be shocked." Douglas muttered. Sherlock pressed the button and took a deep breath.

"Hello, this is your captain speaking. I'd just like to say how spectacularly ignorant Mr John Watson is being today! It seems his time with Mr Sherlock Holmes was rather wasted if he can't tell his friends from Cabin crew!" he called. Douglas sighed.

"Tell them." He mouthed. Sherlock nodded.

"I'd just like to say… My name is not Martin Crieff. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I am not dead, and I am offended that my _best friend_ cannot tell it's me when my first officer has done for the past two years! Now would John Watson please come to the flight deck!" and he released the button. Carolyn stared at him.

"What the hell are you trying to pull…?" she asked, fury building in her voice. Sherlock scowled at her. "You cannot do that, Martin!"

"MY NAME IS NOT MARTIN!" Sherlock bellowed. "Every word of that was the truth! I have been in hiding for the past two years! Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to John alone…" he said. Carolyn looked about to say something, but Douglas stood and pushed her out, before following, just as a bewildered John Watson stepped onto the flight deck. Sherlock stood, and they stared at each other for a moment in silence. Sherlock removed his captain's hat. "So I remind you of myself, huh?" he asked. John gulped.

"Sherlock…? Is it really you?" he whispered. Sherlock nodded.

"Yes, it is really me, you idiot." He said. John couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes.

"W-where have you been…?"

"In hiding… As Martin Crieff." Sherlock said.

"Why? You couldn't… tell me you were alive?"

"No. Because they would have killed you if I had."

"Who?"

"Moriarty's men."

"Oh."

"You didn't recognise me."

"I thought you were dead."

"Douglas knew from the start… apparently. Although knowing him, he's lying to make himself look smart."

"Douglas?"

"The first officer."

"Oh. Not your…?"

"No, John."

"So you… you have a life?"

"Not much of one…"

"Where are you living?"

"Fitton. In an attic above student accommodation."

"Oh. Nice."

"Not really."

"Are you going to leave MJN?"

"I don't know. Mycroft told me it was safe this morning… But I don't know if I want to leave. Do you still live at the flat?"

"No…"

"Oh."

"I live in Fitton too. I didn't want to stay in London. It reminded me of you too much. It was painful. Mrs Hudson moved away too. But we kept the flat, in memory of you. We didn't move anything."

"You… you live in Fitton?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"About a year and a half."

"Wow…"

"I know."

"I've missed you, John."

"I've missed you too, Sherlock."

For the first time in minutes, they moved… John ran over and threw his arms around Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock buried his face in John's hair.

"You don't have… someone else, do you?" Sherlock asked nervously, scared of the answer.

"No. I couldn't date anyone else… It would've broken my heart. It would've meant admitting you were gone forever. What about you?"

"Nobody."

"Good."

"Can you forgive me, John?"

"Of course… I love you."

"You still love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too…"

They said nothing else, just held each other tight. It was silent in the flight deck for a long while. When they pulled apart from each other, everything was back to the way it had always been, and they grinned at each other.

"I'll see you later?" John asked. Sherlock nodded, and John smiled as he left the flight deck. Douglas returned, and Carolyn shortly after.

"What the hell was that!" Carolyn bellowed.

"That was me getting my boyfriend back." Sherlock said bluntly.

"I don't pay you to sort out your personal life!"

"You don't pay me full stop, Carolyn." Sherlock reminded her. She went to say something, but just turned and stormed out. Douglas sat down.

"That went well. He was grinning like Arthur." Douglas said. Sherlock chuckled.

"I suppose he was."

"On a more serious note… Are you leaving to return to your detective ways?" Douglas asked. "Now that you're free and all…"

Sherlock looked down.

"Truth is… I don't really want to." He said. "You lot have become a bit like a family to me. I don't want to give that up yet." He said with a smile. Douglas smiled too. "But I am NOT keeping that goddamn van." And they both burst into laughter again. "I'll try and convince Carolyn to pay me… just a bit. I just need a bit to get by on, help John you know?"

"Well, there's always the ultimatum of 'if you don't pay me, I'll leave'?" Douglas suggested.

"You think that'll work?"

"If she wants pilots, yes it will."

"Oh?" Sherlock knew what he was going to say, and smirked.

"I'll threaten to leave too. And we have a job three days after we return, so if she refuses she'll have to cancel that trip. And that will mean 'bye bye GERTI' which I'm pretty sure she wants to avoid."

"Nice."

"So, when shall we announce this to Carolyn?"

"Oh… On the flight back in two days?"

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
